It's Raining
by goodie2shoes19
Summary: A random oneshot FF about Ginny's love for rain. HPGW fluff


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry, Ginny or any other recognizable characters.

**A/N:** This ficlet came to me one night when I was really sick and reading other FanFics. Set in Harry's 7th year!

Ginny Weasley was quite different from her family.

She was the youngest child and only girl out of her 6 siblings, she loved muggle music, didn't blush from her neck to the tips of her red hair and absolutely adored the rain.

One thing she did have in common with her family was that she highly respected tradition. Any tradition, whether it was laugh-till-your-stomach-hurt-silly or bored-till- you're-dead-serious.

That respect for tradition and love for rain is how she ended up soaking wet, in front of the common room fire with her best friend Hermione Granger scolding her about 'getting so wet and cold that she could have died.'

Psht, yeah right, like she would die from spending a few hours in the rain with her boyfriend. Who happened to be Harry Potter and sitting right next to her.

How did they end up in this predicament? Well…

_Flashback to that morning:_

Ginny woke up the same time she always did on school days; 6:30 am. She went through her whole routine; shower, get dressed, brush hair, brush teeth, grab bag, then go to breakfast at 7:00 on the dot.

Ginny didn't find anything really great or different about that morning until she was walking down to the Great Hall.

There wasn't any sun making the hallways blindingly bright like there always was during the spring at Hogwarts.

She looked up and at a window; it was covered in water. That only meant one thing: it was RAINING!

_Yes,_ she thought.

When she reached the Great Hall she walked over to where her boyfriend, best friend and brother were sitting.

"Hey, Gin," Harry greeted before pecking her on the cheek.

"Ugh, not in front of me please. You know how feel about my best mate dating my little sister," Ron protested to their open show of affection.

"One, big brother, I am you only sister and two, I know exactly how you feel about your 'best mate dating your little sister.' That's exactly why we do this in front of you," Ginny explained to him.

"Hermione," Ron pouted. "You're my girlfriend and Head Girl, can't you give the detention or something for doing that in public?"

"No, Ron I can't," Hermione said. Ron looked aggravated. "You see if I did then I would be a hypocrite."

"How?" Ron asked, hoping to find a loophole so that Harry and Ginny could no longer display _that_ and prove that Hermione was not a hypocrite.

"Well, if I busted them for that then it would be wrong for me to kiss you in public," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," Ron looked slightly depressed.

"Ha," Ginny laughed at her brother misfortune and then went back to her pancakes. "Oh, guess what?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's raining," she told them happily.

"I know," Harry replied.

* * *

Ginny was walking with Harry to lunch and looked out the many windows lining this particular corridor.

"It's raining," she squealed happily.

"I know," Harry replied. His arm was around her waist and he squeezed it lightly, knowing about her fanatic liking for the rain. "But, we can't go outside now, we still have classes."

Ginny sighed dejectedly. "I know, I just hope it keeps pouring until classes are over, then I can go outside and enjoy it as much as I want."

"Yes, you can," Harry agreed.

* * *

"Harry," Ginny yelled passed all of the students. "Harry James Potter get over here right now."

Harry pushed his way passed all of the students to his girlfriend's side. "Yes?"

"We have to keep up our "tradition" you know. Today is no exception. We will take our daily walk around the lake, like we always do. I'm a Weasley and I never back away from a tradition, no matter what."

"But, Ginny, it's raining," Harry protested.

"I know," was all she replied with before pulling Harry through the main doors out onto the grounds.

With seconds they were both soaked, but neither took notice while they passionately made-out.

_End flashback (and story)_

**a/n: Hoped you liked it! It's a bit random and I'm not sure if all the facts about Ginny are true but I needed something. Please review and keep reading! Thank you!**


End file.
